Jo Family
by SMKA
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! Kehidupan tidak normal keluarga Jo (lagi ga punya ide banget buat bikin summary jadi langsung dibaca aja ya). Warning! Twincest, OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside. Pair : Jo Twins, Slight! HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : Jo Family**

**Rate : M **

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family**

**Main Cast :**

**Jo Kwang Min**

**Jo Young Min**

**Other Cast : **

**Oh Se Hoon as Jo Se Hoon (JoTwins's father)**

**Xi Lu Han as Jo Lu Han (JoTwins's mother)**

**Pair : Jo Twins, HunHan!Slight**

**Other cast : **

**Summary : Kehidupan tidak normal keluarga Jo. **

**Note : ini Twincest murni ide saya. Jangan ngebash Jo twins juga yang lain karna cerita yang saya buat. Jika tidak suka tinggal klik tombol back dan jangan ngebash ya. Jo Twins juga HunHan milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka juga SM dan Starship saya hanya yang memiliki ide cerita ini.**

**IT'S TWINSCEST ALSO GS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

Gedung besar melambang besar pula perushaan-nya. Sepertinya gedung satu ini. Gedung dengan bernama JO CORP didepan-nya. Perusahan yang sudah berdiri semenjak berpuluh tahun lama-nya. Perusahan yang merajai bidang supermarket juga mini market dengan nama JoMart. Pemiliknya terdahulu adalah seorang pria tampan bernama Jo Se Hun yang beristrikan Jo Lu Han. Perusahan ini berdiri sendiri atau kata lain tidak memiliki relasi yang dihasilkan dari pernikahan.

Dalam kehidupan keluarga Jo bukanlah hal tabu jika kau menikah dan bersanding dengan saudaramu sendiri. Dengan seupupu contohnya. Alasan klasik. Keluarga mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi kaya dan mereka terlalu kikir untuk membaginya dengan pasangannya kelak. Mereka lebih memilih menikah dengan seseorang yang mempunya hubungan darah. Agar harta-nya tak jatuh kemana-mana.

Terdengar aneh tapi tidak bagi keluarga Jo. Sama hal-nya dengan pemegang perusahan Jo pada saat ini. Pria tampan yang sudah menginjak kepala dua ini bernama Jo Kwang Min. Dia beristrikan wanita cantik bernama Jo Young Min yang sudah setia menemani perjalanan hidupnya selama dua puluh tujuh tahun. Lama sekali bukan? Tentu saja mereka sudah saling melengkapi saat mereka baru saja lahir didunia. Bahkan mereka berbagi Rahim Luhan dua puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu. Aneh? Tentu saja tidak jika pada kenyataan-nya mereka memang terlahir dari satu Rahim. Lahir dihari yang sama. Bulan yang sama. Tahun yang sama. Hanya saja YoungMin lebih dulu enam menit dibanding kwangmin.

Yap kalian betul. Mereka terlahir kembar!

Dan sekarang mereka menikah. Status mereka bukan lagi menjadi noona dan donsaeng kembar. Tapi sepasang suami istri.

Aneh?

Tidak bagi keluarga Jo.

Karna sayang-nya Luhan dan Sehun –orang tua mereka- juga dilahirkan dari Rahim yang sama. Hanya saja Luhan lahir empat tahun lebih dulu daripada Sehun. Dan mereka menikah. Mempunyai aegya kembar Kwang Min dan Young Min.

Aneh. Rumit. Tak bermoral. Semua omongan itu sudah ditelan oleh keluarga Jo selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi mereka tak memikirkannya toh yang mereka perlu lakukan hanya menjalani apa yang seharusnya mereka jalani. Youngmin juga Kwangmin selalu bersama sejak mereka baru saja dilahirkan. Kwangmin maupun Youngmin tak memiliki teman yang berarti temans pecial layaknya sahabat. Karna mereka selalu berdua selalu bersama. Jadi sahabat bagi mereka ya kembaran mereka sendiri. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan kedekatan mereka. Ketertutupan mereka atas dunia pertamanan. Toh mereka berfikir pada akhirnya mereka akan menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak jauh-jauh dari kehidupan mereka. Jadi tidak masalah jika Kwangmin maupun Youngmin tidak mengenal dunia pertemanan. Kehidupan keluarga Jo semakin lengkap saat umur lima belas tahun tepat saat Jo Twins –julukan untuk Kwangmin juga Youngmin- duduk dibangku awal Senior High School. Kwangmin menyatakan cintanya kepada Youngmin noona-nya sendiri.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sehun dan Luhan tentu saja menyetujui-nya. Amat menyetujui justru.

Luhan dan Sehun sepakat menikahkan mereka setelah Kwangmin juga Youngmin menyelesaikan studi sarjana mereka. Tapi sepertinya Kwangmin tak bisa menunggu selama itu. Pada akhirnya Sehun juga Luhan harus rela melepaskan aegya kembar mereka untuk mengarung bahtera rumah tangga saat usia mereka menginjak dua puluh tahun.

Dan perusahan Jo sudah dipegang sepenuhnya oleh Kwangmin sedangkan Youngmin tidak hanya berdiam diri dirumah. Dia bekerja juga tapi dia bekerja diperusahaan lain. Perusahaan milik Jo Kwangmin yang dihadiahkan kepada Jo Youngmin sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka.

Kedua-nya terlihat harmonis.

Lihat saja dari ekspresi wajah Kwangmin yang sedang duduk dibangku super nyaman-nya diruangan terbesar diperusahaan Jo Corp. Memandangi foto Youngmin yang hanya ditutupi sebuah selimut putih yang sedang menindihnya. Dia masih ingat kapan foto itu diambil. Tujuh tahun lalu saat mereka berbulan madu dan foto itu juga diambil tepat beberapa menit setelah mereka bercinta. Oh indah bukan.

Kwangmin sengaja menaruhnya disana agar dia bisa terus memandangi pahatan sempurna pada kaka kembar sekaligus istri-nya. Oh betapa cantik wanita yang sangat ia cinta itu.

Kwangmin masih terpaku memandangi wajah istrinya sampai dering handphone petanda pesan masuk menyadarkan Kwangmin.

Kwangmin mengambil handphone-nya dan melihat. Bukan pesan tapi whatsapp.

Dan senyuman-nya mengembang saat melihat pengirim-nya. Youngiie.

Isinya bukan apa-apa. Hanya foto. Puluhan foto. Lima Video. Dan juga beberapa suara.

Satu persatu dia membuka pesan foto itu dan betapa tercekatnya dia. Dia terus membuka dan mendengarkan satu persatu audio yang dikirim Youngmin. Kwangmin memejamkan kedua mata-nya. Terakhir dia memilih membuka video. Setelahnya dia melempar handphone itu kemeja-nya.

"kenapa harus sekarang ya Tuhan kenapa harus dari mulut pelacur itu"

_Malam ini Kwangmin dengan setelan rapi khas orang pulang kerja itu mengetuk pelan pintu bercat biru itu. Dia mengetuknya tiga kali sampai seorang wanita dengan hanay menggunakan lingerie keluar._

"_oh sayang" Kwangmin menaikkan alisnya sebelah saat melihat ada pria didalam._

_Dia berdeham "kau sedang ada tamu"_

_Wanita itu hanya menjawab tergagap dan Kwangmin tertawa meremehkan "tidak apa. Bukankah memang itu pekerjaanmu? Menyambut tamu yang datang dengan tubuhmu? Bukankah memang itu yang kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang" dan wanita itu membulatkan matanya menatap Kwangmin._

"_hubungan kita berakhir hari ini. Lupakan semua yang sudah kita lakukan dan selamat menikmata malam panasmu dengan lelaki itu." Kwangmin melangkahkan kakinya namun tertahan karna wanita itu menahan tangan Kwangmin._

"_semudah itu kau mencampakkan-ku. Lalu kau anggap apa aku selama dua bulan ini? Lalu kau anggap apa hubungan kita selama dua bulan ini?" wanita itu dengan tatapan mengiba._

"_perlukah saya menjawabnya? Yakin kau mau mendengar jawabannya?" dan wanita itu mengangguk._

"_saya? Mencampakkanmu? –lalu Kwangmin tertawa meremehkan- wanita sepertimu memang hanya untuk dinikmati bukan? Aku menganggapmu sebagai pemuas nafsuku dan hubungan kita sudah jelas. Hanya sebatas pemuas sex dengan pelanggannya. Tidak ada yang special dihubungan kita. Aku telah mencampakkan istri cantikku. Tak seharusnya aku berhubungan dengan wanita sepertimu"_

_Dan wanita itu menampar keras pipi Kwangmin "brengsek. Jadi kau lebih memilih pelacur itu disbanding diriku?" tatapan wanita itu kembali mengiba dan tangannya tak berhenti menarik-narik lengan Kwangmin._

_Kwangmin melepaskan paksa tangan wanita itu sampai sang wanita jatuh tersungkur. Matanya merah seakan memberi tanda bahwa dia sedang dikuasai dengan emosi "yang pelacur itu kau bukan istriku. Kau yang murahan bukan istriku. Jangan pernah lagi gangggu kehidupanku apalagi kehdiupan Youngmin. Jangan lagi muncul dihadapanku" Kwangmin seraya menunjuk wanita itu._

_Kwangmin berlalu dan wanita itu masih setia dengan posisimu "Kau harus tau rasanya ditinggal seperti apa. Dan Youngmin harus tau rasanya dicampakkan seperti apa"_

Dering handphone menandakan panggilan masuk membuyarkan lamunan Kwangmin. Dia melihat layar dan buru-buru mengangkatnya. Dari Youngmin.

"yeobo, youngiie"

"Kwang.. AAAAA KWANGIIEEE" dan sambung terputus.

"sayang! Yeobo! YOUNGIIE" tidak ada jawaban. Dan sontak Kwangmin berdiri dan berlari keluar ruangan. Bahkan sapaan sekretarisnya pun tidak dia hiraukan.

Sore hari Kwangmin sudah berada disebuah rumah sakit dengan Youngmin yang juga sedang duduk diranjang rumah sakit.

Tadi Youngmin menyebrang. Dan tertabrak. Pelakunya adalah pelacur itu -wanita yang kwangmin putusin ituloh- yang sudah ditangani pihak kepolisian.

Setelah mejalani operasi pembersihan Rahim juga pengangkatan satu ovarium sekarang Youngmin sudah dalam keadaan stabil. Kwangmin masih setia menggenggam tangan Youngmin yang terasa dingin. Youngmin memandang lurus kedepan. Tatapannya kosong.

"sayang makan dulu ya, aku sudah membelikanku bubur ditempat bisa kita makan" Youngmin tidak menjawab.

Ya kecelakaan tadi merenggut janin yang ternyata sedang dikandung Youngmin selama sepuluh minggu. Satu ovarium-nya juga harus diangkat. Saat ini Youngmin hanya memiliki ovarium sebelah kanan. Kemungkinan dia memiliki keturunan hanya tiga puluh sampai lima puluh persen. Tapi mereka masih bisa melakukan bayi tabung jika mereka ingin. Tapi seperti-nya belum waktu yang tepat untuk merencanakannya melihat kondisi Youngmin yang masih sangat terpukul.

Kwangmin kembali mengusap punggung tangan Youngmin "kamu mau makan apa? Biar aku belikan ya sayang" Youngmin masih tetap tidak menjawab.

"sayang kamu mau apa? Jangan diam terus"

Youngmin memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kwangmin "aku mau pulang" suaranya datar.

Kwangmin membulatkan matanya "tapi kamu baru boleh pulang besok youngiie"

Youngmin menatap dingin kearah Kwangmin "sekarang"

Kwangmin baru saja membuka mulutnya "sekarang Jo Kwang Min" dan Kwangmin mengurungkan niat-nya untuk mencegah. Terlalu berbahaya jika Youngmin sudah memanggilnya dengan nama asli-nya. Kwangmin beranjak dari ruangan setelah sebelum-nya mencium kening Youngmin dan mengusap pipi mulus-nya. Dia mengurus administrasi dan segala yang diperlukan untuk kepulangan Youngmin.

Hanya perlu membayar sedikit lebih banyak –you know what I mean- untuk bisa membuat Youngmin dapat keluar dari rumah sakit ini dengan cepat.

"aku ingin naik taxi" Kwangmin menatap Youngmin yang duduk disisi-nya. Dibangku disisi pengemudi.

"jangan bercanda"

"aku ingin naik taxi" Kwangmin menarik Youngmin untuk melihat kearah-nya.

"jangan macam-macam sayang. Jangan membahayakan dirimu."

"aku ingin naik taxi" Kwangmin menarik nafasnya kasar.

"aku ingin.." dan Kwangmin "sekali aku bilang tidak ya tidak Jo Young Min. Jangan gila" dan Youngmin tertunduk mendengar suara tinggi Kwangmin. Suara tinggi syarat akan emosi.

Kwangmin menyalakan mesin dan melajukan mobilnya membelah kota SEOUL. Kwangmin memilih membawa pulang istrinya kerumah-nya yang berada dipinggir SEOUL untuk mengistirahatkan Youngmin. Dia tidak memilih untuk kembali keapartment mereka yang berada ditengah kota. Tempat itu hanya akan membuat istirahat Youngmin terganggu.

Kwangmin menyetir dalam diam. Youngmin pun juga hanya diam. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara ataupun memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

Suasanya canggung terasa amat kental saat ini. Youngmin yang biasanya akan tertidur kali ini tidak. Kwangmin yang biasanya akan menyalakan music kali ini juga tidak dilakukan. Terpaan nafas mereka bahkan dapat mereka dengar mungkin. Youngmin bahkan tidak protes saat tau Kwangmin tidak akan membawa mereka kembali keapartment. Kwangmin sibuk memerhatikan jalanan. Sedangkan Youngmin sibuk menundukkan kepalanya.

Dua jam berlalu sampai akhirnya mereka sudah berada dirumah mereka. Jalanan kurang bersahabat jika saja tadi arus lalu linta baik mungkin hanya perlu waktu satu setengah jam mereka sudah sampai dirumah. Youngmin yang masih berjalan dengan tidak benar –menahan sakit akibat operasi tadi- langsung melesat keatas. Kekamar-nya juga Kwangmin.

Kwangmin memilih mengunci seluruh jendela dan pintu lalu menyusul istrinya keatas.

Sesampainya dikamar dia –Kwangmin- membuka jas-nya. Membuka celana-nya. Dan juga kemeja-nya. Hanya tersisa kaus dalam dan juga boxer. Dia memilih mengunci pintu kamar dan menghampiri Youngmin yang sedang berdiri didepan jendela besar yang menghubungkan kamar-nya dengan balkon.

Kwangmin memeluk tubuh Youngmin dari belakang "ampuni aku" dan Youngmin tidak menjawab.

"sebegitukah tinggi-nya derajat wanita itu daripada aku" dan Kwangmin menggeleng.

"sebegitu tingginyakah derajat wanita itu sampai bisa-bisanya kamu mengatakan hal buruk tentang-ku dihadapannya"

"ampuni aku sayang.. Ampuni aku"

"aku harus melakukan apa agar kau memandang wanita lain buruk dan mengatakan hal buruk tentang wanita lain dihadapanku seperti kau mengatakan semua hal buruk mengenai-ku dihadapan wanita itu" Kwangmin menggeleng lagi.

"tidak maafkan aku. Jangan lakukan apapun kumohon"

"bahkan derajatku tidak lebih tinggi daripada seorang pelacur yang sudah ditiduri oleh suami-ku"

Kwangmin membalikkan tubuh Youngmin membuatnya mereka berhadapan langsung "jaga bicaramu youngiie. Derajat kamu jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan wanita manapun sayang. Derajatku yang terlalu rendah dan telah berani bermain dibelakangmu"

"tapi kenyataannya derajatku tak lebih tinggi daripada seorang pelacur"

"derajatmu lebih tinggi berhenti berkata seperti itu" Kwangmin dengan nada tinggi.

"tidak! Buktinya kamu bisa mengatakan hal buruk tentangku dihadapan seorang pelacur" Youngmin dengan suara tak kalah tinggi.

"apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa ditiduri olehmu dan kamu bisa mengatakan hal buruk tentang wanita manapun dihadapanku..

.. bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun kamu mengatakan hal buruk tentang pelacur itu dihadapanku selama tujuh tahun kita menikah. Tapi hanya dengan hubungan dua bulan kamu bisa mengatakan hal buruk tentang-ku dihadapan-nya…

…kamu tau? Dia ditiduri oleh beratus-ratus lelaki. Dan aku. Aku? Aku hanya ditiduri olehmu!" Youngmin menunjuk Kwangmin dan menjauh-kan tubuh Kwangmin.

"lalu apa aku harus seperti dia baru kamu mau menyamakan perlakuan manismu terhadapnya kepadaku?..

…Katakan Kwang! Berapa banyak laki-laki yang harus meniduri-ku sampai aku bisa sederajat dengan dia yang kamu agung-agungkan! Katakan berapa banyak laki-laki yang harus menikmati tubuh-ku agar aku bisa menyamai wanita itu. Katakan! Katakan berapa banyak laki-laki yang harus kugoda sampai aku bisa mendapatkan pekataan manismu seperti yang kamu lakukan padanya"

Youngmin jatuh terduduk dan Kwangmin ikut duduk dihadapan Youngmin "tujuh tahun Kwang. Tujuh tahun kita menungggu seorang malaikat untuk melengkapi rumah tangga kita. Kamu bayangkan Kwang tujuh tahun!" seru Youngmin masih dengan suara tinggi.

"lalu saat Tuhan menitipkan malaikat itu dirahimku kamu justru bermain mata dengan wanita lain. Kamu justru mengabaikan aku juga bayi kita. Aku tau Kwang aku memang sulit mendapatkan seorang bayi. Aku juga tau Rahim-ku tidak sekuat Rahim pelacur itu. Tapi aku bersumpah Kwang aku akan terus bersama-mu. Melengkapi-mu dengan segala kekuranganku. Tapi disaat aku memegang sumpahku apa yang kamu lakukan Kwang? Bercinta dibelakangku. Berbagi panas dengan wanita lain"

Kwangmin memegang kedua bahu Youngmin namun dengan cepat Youngmin menepisnya.

"lalu semua sia-sia sekarang. Tujuh tahun menunggu lalu diberi lalu diambil kembali. Lalu sekarang aku hanya memiliki kesempatan setidaknya hanya lima puluh persen untuk dapat mengandung benih-mu!" Youngmin mulai terisak.

Kwangmin mengusap pipi Youngmin. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat Kwangmin katakana. Semua ini terjadi akibat kesalahan-nya. Kelalaian-nya. Dia rela Youngmin mencaci-makinya sekalipun. Karna dia pantas bahkan amat pantas mendapatkannya.

Kwangmin masih setia terdiam dihadapan Youngmin yang masih terisak.

"pulangkan aku" sontak Kwangmin menatap Youngmin.

"kamu sudah pulang sayang. Kamu mau pulang kemana lagi? Ini rumah kita"

"pulangkan aku kerumah orang tua kita. Ceraikan aku Kwang" sontak Kwangmin menarik Youngmin dan mendekapnya erat sekali.

Cukup erat untuk dapat terlihat celah diantara "tidak sayang. Tidak akan pernah"

Youngmin tidak membalas pelukan itu "ceraikan aku Kwang"

Kwangmin menggeleng didalam pelukan-nya "aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu apapun alasannya Young. Tidak akan pernah"

Youngmin melepaskan tubuh Kwangmin –dengan sekuat tenaga pasti- dan Kwangmin menundukkan kepalanya "sebegitu kotornyakah aku sampai kamu tak ingin kusentuh"

Youngmin tak menghiraukan dia mengambil barang-barangnya dan berjalan kearah luar kamar mereka "justru aku yang terlalu kotor untuk kamu sentuh. Aku tidak sesuci pelacur itu yang sudah kamu tiduri. Jangan menyentuhku lagi" seru Youngmin diambang pintu.

Kwangmin memilih untuk tidak mengikuti Youngmin dan membiarkannya menyendiri.

**TBC**

**Hai annyeong Author Anya kembali lagi /bow/**

**Hari ini berbeda dari biasa-nya. Kali ini author ga bawain HunHan walau ada sentuhan HunHan-nya juga hehe.**

**Anyway kenapa sih ya aku tiba-tiba buat FF dengan chara Jo Twins dan ini twincest oh my to the god.**

**Ya sebenarnya author Cuma lagi suka aja sama boyfriend especially Jo Twins sih. Trus juga miris banget ngeliat FF jo twins yang dikit diffn ini. Sedih ngeliat-nya. Jadi ya sudahlah author memustuskan untuk membuat FF jo twins ini.**

**Anyway tadinya orang tua-nya jo twins mau aku bikin pasangan Xiumin dan Chen. Tapi karna wajah mereka ga mirip jadilah author buat Luhan sama Sehun secara kan disini ceritanya si HunHan juga adik kaka. Tadinya HunHan mau dibuat kembar juga tapi ga jadi deh masa iya anak sama ortu nasib-nya sama banget hehe makanya author bedain deh.**

**Nah sebenernya nih author masih bingung banget bedain mana uke dan seme diantara Kwangmin juga Youngmin.**

**Author nonton fact dan moment jo twins juga disitu author berfikir sepertinya yang uke adalah Kwangmin. Bias dilihat sendiri seceria apa Kwangmin? Yap ceria banget dan cocok banget jadi Uke. Dan lagipula tinggi badan Kwangmin lebih pendek daripada Youngmin.**

**Tapi setelah author perhatiin dan perhatiin lagi foto serta kelakuan Jo Twins ternyata bagi author yang pantas jadi yeoja itu Youngmin.**

**Author ngeliat kalo mereka foto bareng dan senyum. Dan senyumannya itu yeoja banget banget banget.**

**Udah gitu wajahnya Youngmin tuh 'halus' mirip banget yeoja. Trus juga Youngmin itu resik alias bersih sama kaya yeoja.**

**Udah gitu Youngmin itu ah sudahlah pada akhrinya setelah author nonton dan perhatikan sikap Jo Twins selama sebulan (juga banyak baca ff jo twins yg juga twinscest) juga banyak tanya keteman dan sesame k-popers serta sesame author jadilah author memutuskan untuk menjadikan Youngmin uke diFF author.**

**Oh iya masalah Whatsapp yang Kwangmin terima dari Youngmin itu adalah isinya tentang omongan Kwangmin yang jelek tentang Youngmin juga video bercinta-nya Kwangmin sama wanita selingkuhan-nya. Jadi Youngmin itu dikirimin smeua itu sama wanita selingkuhan-nya Kwangmin terus Youngmin langsung kirim semuanya ke Kwangmin gitu.**

**oke gimana FFnya guys? **

**RNR ya ^^**

**Anyway kalau menurut kalian FF ini patut dilanjut kalian boleh review kalau engga dan yang review sedikit ya anggap aja FF ini end sampai kisah diatas aja ^^**

**FF ini sudah selesai sebenernya hanya tinggal sedikit edit edit hehe.**

**Akhir kata TERIMA KASIH GUYS /DEEP BOW/ sudah bersedia baca FF author yang abal banget ini hehe**

**Review ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : Jo Family**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family**

**Main Cast :**

**Jo Kwang Min**

**Jo Young Min**

**Other Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon as Jo Se Hoon (JoTwins's father)**

**Xi Lu Han as Jo Lu Han (JoTwins's mother)**

**Pair : Jo Twins, HunHan!Slight**

**Other cast :**

**Summary : Kehidupan tidak normal keluarga Jo.**

**Note : ini Twincest murni ide saya. Jangan ngebash Jo twins juga yang lain karna cerita yang saya buat. Jika tidak suka tinggal klik tombol back dan jangan ngebash ya. Jo Twins juga HunHan milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka juga SM dan Starship saya hanya yang memiliki ide cerita ini.**

**IT'S TWINSCEST ALSO GS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

Youngmin tediam. Setelah kejadian dikamar tadi sepertinya air mata Youngmin sudah tak ada lagi. Sekarang dia hanya terdiam. Rasanya perih sakali. Hatinya perih sekali.

Kehilangan anak dan mengetahui Kwangmin bermain mata dibelakangnya membuatnya amat terpukul. Hatinya hancur. Bukan hanya itu tapi juga hidupnya. Hidupnya hancur. Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk dapat menyusun kembali serpihannya. Bahkan semalaman berdiam diri tetap tidak membuat Youngmin melupakan perih dihatinya.

Ketukan pintu dari malam hari pun tak dia hiraukan. Bahkan dia tau kalau Kwangmin tidur didepan pintu didepan kamar yang Youngmin tempati. Tapi hatinya terlalu sait untuk dapat melihat Kwangmin.

Tapi hatinya juga tak sanggup untuk dapat meninggalkan Kwangmin. Tidak terlintas sedikit pun dibenak Youngmin untuk berpisah dengan Kwangmin. Saat ini dia hanya butuh beberapa waktu untuk dapat menerima Kwangmin kembali.

Dia hanya butuh waktu.

Tapi bahkan Youngmin sendiri tak dapat menentukan berapa lama waktu itu.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Youngmin memalingkan wajahnya. Hanya memalingkan kearah pintu.

"sayang" Youngmin tau. Suara Kwangmin.

"sarapan dulu ya. Buka pintunya sayang" Youngmin tetap diam.

Youngmin tetap diam.

"sayang kumohon" suaranya mengiba.

Youngmin bangkit lalu membuka pintu. Pemandangan pertama yang Youngmin lihat adalah Kwangmin dengan pakaian rumah membawa sepiring roti -yang Youngmin yakin isinya krim keju- ditangan kanan dengan susu ditangan kiri-nya.

Kwangmin melihat wajah Youngmin dengan wajah berantakan. Rambut kusut. Lingkaran hitam dibawah mata-nya. Tapi bagi Kwangmin, Youngmin tetap terlihat cantik dimata-nya.

"makan sayang. Aku suapi ya?"

Youngmin memandang Kwangmin "kemana pakaian kantor-mu" Kwangmin meliat pakaian-nya. I mean melihat dirinya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala-nya.

"aku tidak akan pergi sampai kamu baik-baik saja"

Youngmin mengambil sarapannya "pergilah. Seperti apapun rumah tangga kita Jo Corp tetap tanggung jawab-mu. Aku tak ingin appa mengetahui kamu tidak masuk terus menerus. Aku tak ingin eomma maupun appa mengetahui masalah kita. Ini urusan kita jadi biarlah kita saja yang tahu."

Kwangmin menatap Youngmin tak percaya "aku menyayangi-mu"

Youngmin tersenyum tipis sangat tipis bahkan sampai hanya dirinya sendiri yang mengetahui kalau dia tersenyum "aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya butuh waktu. Berikan aku waktu untuk dapat menerima dan memaafkanmu Kwang"

Kwangmin mengusap surai Youngmin "aku pergi sayang" Youngmin mengangguk lalu menutup pintu-nya kembali.

Siang yang cerah bagi Kwangmin tapi mungkin tak secerah hati-nya. Dia masih terpikir masalah Youngmin. Segala yang ada diotaknya saat ini hanya istrinya itu.

Semua hal untuk menutupi masalah ini sudah Kwangmin lakukan. Ini bukan keinginan Kwangmin untuk menutupi-nya. Bukan juga maksud Kwang agar dia terbebas dari omongan buruk diluar sana. Tapi semua ini pemrintaan Youngmin. Dia yang meminta Kwangmin untuk menggunakan 'sedikit' kekuasaan, nama, dan uang yang dia miliki untuk menutupi-nya. Youngmin tidak ingin kedua orang tua-nya dan public tau kalau rumah tangga mereka dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Dia sudah membayar rumah sakit dengan 'sedikit' lebih mahal. Dia juga mengatakan pada bibi (bibi disini itu pembantu rumah tangga bukan tante ya) yang biasa menjaga rumah mereka (selama mereka diapartment) bahwa tak terjadi apapun antara dirinya dan Youngmin. Walau sepertinya pembantunya yang satu itu tidak terlalu pecaya. Tapi taka pap setidaknya mungkin dia akan bisa diajak kompromi nanti.

Entah kenapa Youngmin bersih keras merahasiakan kejadian ini. Kwangmin bersyukur sekaligus sedih. Andai saja dia tidak menutupinya mungkin dunia akan berpihak pada Youngmin dan istrinya itu tak perlu mengurung diri dikamar dan menahan rasa sakitnya sendiri. Kwangmin tak perduli jika dunia tau semuanya. Dia bahkan tidak perduli jika dia harus kehilangan nama jabatan kekuasaan dan seluruh uang-nya. Demi Tuhan dia tidak perduli.

Dia hanya ingin Youngmin kembali seperti dulu. Ceria. Walau tak perduli padanya. Tak apa.

Dia –kwangmin- tak pernah berhenti memandang foto Youngmin yang ada dimeja kerjanya (juga beberapa yang ditaruh didinding). Dia amat mencintai wanita itu. Wanita yang sudah menemani-nya dikala sedih maupun senang selama dua puluh tujuh tahun. Walau ikatan resmi sebagai suami istri baru saja mereka jalanin selama tujuh tahun terakhir.

Tapi dia amat mengenal siapa istrinya. Istrinya yang selalu memikirkan kepentingan orang lain. Istrinya yang selalu mempertahankan rumah tangga mereka. Istrinya yang selalu menghargai setiap moment kebersamaan mereka. Istrinya yang selalu memendam tangisannya sendiri. Dan istrinya yang amat mencintainya walau ketulusan cinta itu sudah ditorehkan luka oleh Kwangmin.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Kwangmin tersadar dari lamunan-nya tentang wanita tercantik baginya itu. Dia menyuruh orang yang mengetuk untuk masuk.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat pintu terbuka hadirlah seorang pria dengan kemeja hitam garis-garis dan celana jeans memasuki ruang-nya.

"Appa" Kwangmin berdiri dari kursi-nya dan menghampiri Sehun.

Pria itu terkekeh "hey jagoan appa"

Sehun merentangkan tangannya dan disambut pelukan oleh Kwangmin. Setelahnya Kwangmin mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk disofa yang ada diruang-nya itu.

"bagaimana bisa? Bukanlah appa dan eomma sedang berada di China?" Kwangmin mengambil minum dan memberikannya kepada Sehun. Sehun menerima-nya dan meminumnya sedikit.

"kemarin kita pergi keacara pernikahan anak dari sahabat kami"

Kwangmin tertawa pelan "kenapa tidak bilang-bilang appa? Kan kami bisa menjemput jika Youngmin tau appa dan eomma disini mungkin dia akan marah karna appa dan eomma tidak memberitahunya" Sehun tertawa mendengar-nya.

"baiklah maafkan kami. Lagipula kami hanya menghadiri acara itu semalam dan tadi pagi eomma-mu sudah pulang lebih dulu tapi penerbangan appa masih sekitar tiga jam lagi"

"cepat sekali eomma pulang"

Sehun mengibaskan tangan-nya "biasalah ada reuni dengan teman-temannya yang tak ingin eommamu leawatkan"

Kwangmin terkekeh mengerti mendengar-nya.

"oh ya semalam setelah pulang kita berniat menginap diapartment-mu tapi saat kami kesana, apartment-mu sepi. Apa kau sudah pindah?"

Kwangmin membulatkan mata-nya "a-aniya appa kita tidak pindah tapi semalam Youngmin meminta pulang kerumah kami jadi seperti-nya aku dan Youngmin akan tinggal disana selama beberapa bulan" Kwangmin sedikit tergagap.

Sehun ber-oh-ria.

Kedua-nya terdiam.

"oh ngomong-ngomong bukankah rumah kalian itu sedikit jauh dari kantor? Butuh waktu lebih dari satu jam bukan untuk sampai dikantor? Bukankah Youngmin benci itu? Kenapa kalian justru tinggal disana?"

Kwangmin terdiam. Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"bukankah Youngmin yang mengusulkankalian untuk tinggal diapartment ditengah kota?" Lanjut Sehun lagi.

"i-itu ap-appa. Youngmin hanya.. hanya.. hanya sedang ingin berada ditempat yang sepi" lagi lagi Kwangmin tergagap menjawab pertanyaan beruntun dari Sehun.

"oh apakah Youngmin sakit? Atau jangan-jangan Youngmin sedang mangandung makanya dia ingin berada ditempat yang sepi?"

Kwangmin menggelengkan kepala seraya mengibaskan tangannya kearah Sehun "appa jangan menerka-nerka. Youngmin baik-baik saja tapi dan juga dia belum diberi kesempatan untuk mengandung. Mungkin Tuhan masih ingin melihatku dan Youngmin berbulan madu setiap malam" Kwangmin menjawab-nya dengan cengiran khas-nya.

Sehun berdecak sekaligus tertawa setelah-nya "sudah cukup lama kalian berbagi panas setiap malam. Apa kalian tidak ingin memberikan eomma dan appa cucu? Eomma dan appa amat menantikan-nya"

Kwangmin terdiam. Tak bisa menjawab apapun.

"numpung kalian sedang berada dirumah kalian. Coba kalian fikirkan untuk kedokter dan memulai program kehamilan. Appa fikir itu akan membantu. Dulu eomma-mu juga berhenti menjadi sekretaris appa saat kita menjalani program kehamilam. Tak lama kemudina eomma mengandung kalian"

Sehun bangkit dan Kwangmin mengikutinya sekalgus mengantarnya kedepan pintu "pikirkanlah baik-baik saran appa. Mungkin sekitar sebulan lagi appa dan eomma akan main kerumah kalian"

"baik appa pasti aku dan Youngmin noona fikirkan"

Sehun mengusap bahu Kwangmin "baiklah appa pergi dulu. Sampaikan salam appa untuk Youngmin dirumah. Suruh dia untuk banyak beristirahat dirumah sudah saatnya dia melupakan pekerjaan dan kalian sudah saatnya memiliki dua orang aegya laki-laki sebagai penerus Jo Corp dan MinCorp" lalu setelahnya Sehun berlalu setelah melihat anggukan kepala kwangmin.

Kwangmin kembali menutup pintu dan duduk dikursi-nya. Menopang kepala-nya dnegan kedua telapak tanga-nya yang dia taruh dimeja. Perkataan Sehun cukup menganggu pikiran-nya. Anak? Anak? Bahkan kemarin dia baru saja membuat kemungkinan Youngmin untuk dapat mengandung semakin kecil. Dia baru saja membuat Youngmin kehilangan satu ovarium-nya. Dia baru saja membuat Youngmin tidak ingin bertemu bahkan seranjang dengan-nya. Dan sekarang appa-nya menyuruh mereka untuk memikirkan masalah program kehamilan. Apakah Youngmin sudah sembuhd ari trauma-nya saat tahu bahwa dia baru saja kehilangans atu ovarium-nya. Bagaimana cara Kwangmin membicarakan masalah ini pada Youngmin.

Alih-alih mereka berbicara bahkan bertemu saja sudah menjadi kesempatan langka. Apalagi mengikuti program kehamilan yang sudah pasti mereka harus*ekhem* bercinta. Apa youngmin masih sudi disentuh oleh Kwangmin?

Ya Tuhan semua-nya membuat otak Kwangmin penuh. Panas.

Siang itu tepat saat Youngmin baru saja melihat hadnphone-nya. Hanya ada satu pesan masuk.

_Bibi sudah datang dari jam lima tadi pagi dan dia akan pulang pukul lima sore nanti. Aku sudah mengtakan bibi untuk mengunci seluruh rumah san jendela saat pulang nanti. Aku pulang seperti biasa tapi aku tidak bisa memastikan pukul berapa sampai rumah. Kamu tau sendiri rumah kita dan jarak kantor tidak dekat kan? Dan aku juga tidak dapat memastikan lalu lintas nanti. Jadi tolong kamu jaga diri sayang. Aku sayang pada-mu._

Ya isinya seperti itu. Dan pesan itu tentu saja dari Kwangmin.

Dulu dia dan Kwangmin kembali kesini hanya pada hari libur ataupun jum'at malam sampai hari senin pagi dia sudah kembali kepartment mereka ditengah kota.

Karna itu Kwangmin memperkerjakan seorang pembantu rumah tangga untuk menjaga rumah mereka selama mereka diapartment. Pembantu rumah tangga itu hanya datang dihari Senin sampai Jum'at. Selebihnya Youngmin sendiri yang membersihkan rumah. Youngkin tidak pernah suka dirumah ada seorang bibi. Diapartment-nya saja dia tidak memiliki bibi. Bukan dia trauma akan seorang bibi tapi dia hanya tidak suka pekerjaan rumah dipegang oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

Tapi Kwangmin memaksa untuk tetap menggunakan bibi dirumah mereka ini. Ya jadiah seperti ini. Youngmin menyetujui-nya jadilah Kwangmin menyewa pembantu yang pulang hari. Tidak menginap.

Tapi Youngmin sendiri tidak perduli keberadaan pembantu itu. Bukannya dia sombong dia hanya jarang berbicara tidak seperti Kwangmin yang terkesan friendly. Jika dibanding Kwangmin dirinya memang lebih pendiam.

Dia tidak keluar sama sekali bahkan saat makan siang sekalipun.

Dia melihat lagi whatsapp yang kemarin dia terima dari wanita itu. 'kenapa rasanya sakit? Apakah aku cemburu? Ya ini adalah cemburu bukan rasa sakit. Ya Tuhan kenapa mencintaimu terasa sesakit ini?'

Dia memilih memejamkan matanya. Membuat dirinya tertidur bukan hal buruk seperti-nya.

Malam hari Kwangmin baru saja sampai dirumah. Rumah-nya terang dan sangat sepi. Dia sudah pastikan Youngmin ada didalam kamar tamu. Sudah dua bulan Youngmin berada didalam. Mengurung diri. Dan selama itu juga Kwangmin terbiasa dengan suasana seperti saat ini.

Dia –Kwangmin- memilih mandi. Membersihkan tubuh-nya. Sesungguhnya semua rasa letihnya hanya dapat dibayar dengan melihat wajah cantik Youngmin tapi apa daya Youngmin tidak ingin menemui-nya.

Beberapa menit Kwangmin mandi dan dia kembali turun. Dia tidak melihat satupun makanan dimeja makan. Tentu saja. Pembantu rumah tangga tidak pernah diperbolehkan memasak oleh Youngmin karna baginya Kwangmin hanya boleh memakan masakan-nya. Tapi dia cukup ingat apa yang terjadi dua bulan lalu karna itu dia sudah menduga kalau Youngmin tidak akan keluar untuk memasakan makanan untuk-nya. Sama seperti malam-malam kemarin.

Kwangmin lebih memilih keluar dan membeli makanan. Setelah sebelum-nya dia sudah memasak nasi terlebih dahulu dirumah-nya. Hanya menu sedehana yang ingin dia beli.

Hanya butuh beberpa menit dan Kwangmin sudah berada dirumah kembali. Dia menyiapkan makanan-nya dan mengetuk pintu kamar Youngmin (sementara) "sayang makan malam dulu"

Youngmin diam saja.

"mau aku bawakan atau kamu mau makan dimeja makan?" Youngmin tetap tidak menjawab.

Kwangmin menundukkan kepala-nya. Seberapa Kwangmin ingin menangis setiap berhadapan dengan Youngmin. Rasa bersalahnya dan sikap diam Youngmin membuat Kwangmin semakin tersakiti tapi tentu saja rasa sakit itu tidak akan seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang Youngmin rasakan.

Saat Kwangmin terdiam dirinya dikagetkan dengan terbuka-nya pintu kamar Youngmin. Menampilkan sosok Youngmin dengan piyama panjang "dimeja makan" ya sudah sekitar dua minggu Youngmin selalu makan dimeja makan tapi sayang dia tetap ingin melihat Kwangmin. Jadi saat dia makan Kwangmin akan menunggu diruang menonton dan setelah dia selesai barulah Kwangmin memulai acara makannya.

Kwangmin mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar. Betapa bahagia-nya Kwangmin dapat membayar seluruh rasa rindu-nya dengan melihat wajah Youngmin terlihat sehat. Tidak ada lagi lingkaran hitam dan tidak ada lagi jejak air mata.

Youngmin berjalan lebih dulu dan Kwangmin menyusul-nya.

"masakannya aku beli diluar hanya nasi saja yang hasil karya-ku. Aku masih cukup sadar diri untuk tidak meracuni-mu dengan masakan-ku" setelah-nya Kwangmin berjalan kearah tempat menonton.

Youngmin menahan pergelangan tangan Kwangmin "aku ingin makan bersama-mu"

Kwangmin memandang tak percaya kearah Youngmin. Tapi Kwangmin tidak mau banyak bicara. Dia lebih memilih menuruti apa yang Youngmin inginkan. Hidupnya saat ini hanya untuk Youngmin seorang.

Acara makan dimulai dan selama acara makan malam itu berjalan baik Youngmin maupun Kwangmin tidak terlibat dalam satupun pembicaraan. Kedua-nya makan dalam diam. Walau Youngmin tetap melayani Kwangmin seperti biasa-nya tapi tetap saja aura canggung itu tetap terasa amat kental.

"youngiie kita sudah tidak berhubungan selama dua bulan lama-nya" Youngmin hanya membalas-nya dengan dehaman dan tetap melanjuti acara makan-nya.

"apa kamu serius dengan permintaanmu untuk bercerai?" kali Youngmin berhenti dan melihat kearah Kwangmin. Tatapan mata-nya seakan mengatakan aku-tidak-ingin-bercerai. Dan Kwangmin menangkap bahasa mata itu dengan baik.

"dalam perjanjian pernikahan kita jika aku tidak memberimu uang belanja maupun jatah malam kita selama tiga bulan itu sama saja kita sudah bercerai" Youngmin menundukkan kepala.

Dilemma. Ya mungkin hanya itu yang sekarang Youngmin rasakan. Antara mau dengan tidak. Dia mau ya tentu saja dia mau. Wanita mana yang tidak ingin disentuh oleh suami-nya sendiri? Suami yang dia cintai dengan sepenuh hatinya bahkan dengan seluruh hidup-nya.

Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membohongi diri-nya sendiri bahwa perih dua bulan lalu masih ada didalam hatinya. Masih sangat terasa.

Youngmin tidak menjawab dan tetap menundukan kepalanya.

Kwangmin menggenggam tangan Youngmin membuat wanita itu melihat kearah-nya "mala mini saja. Kumohon. Aku tidak ingin bercerai denganmu" Youngmin kembali tertunduk.

"aku hanya akan meminta jatah-ku satu bulan sekali. Aku juga tetap mengirimi uang seperti biasa-nya. Untuk apapun kamu pergunakan uang dariku aku tak perduli uang itu sudah menjadi hak-mu" Youngmin masih menunduk.

Dia malu. Dia takut. Dia nervous. Sama seperti saat dia pertama kali diajak menikah oleh Kwangmin. Debaran jantung-nya berulang kali lebih cepat.

"hanya satu bulan sekali lalu setelah-nya kamu boleh mendiami-ku lagi seperti biasa-nya. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun lagi darimu sayang"

Youngmin memberanikan diri menatap Kwangmin dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi-nya "tanpa foreplay Kwang" dan Kwangmin tersenyum lebar sekali lalu mengangguk.

Tidak apa toh bukan atas dasar nafsu dia meminta jatah-nya kapada Youngmin. Dia hanya ingin mempertahankan pernikahannya dengan Youngmin.

Setelah pembicaraan yang sedikit sensitive itu kedua-nya memilih untuk melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

**TBC**

**Hai ketemu lagi ketemu author.**

**How?**

**Ok ga mau banyak ngomong nih authornya haha**

**Yg pasti dichap depan akan ada NC-nya.**

**Kalau mau dilanjut review dikolom review ya ok ok**

**_SALAM SITI MARYAM KURNIA ANYA. MOHON REVIEW-NYA LAGI YA READERDEUL /BOW/_**


End file.
